


Humanities Wings

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Comforting Dean Winchester, Gen, Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Everything was so different being human.The most painful was losing his wings, they had been burnt and twisted from saving Dean from hell but they were never completely gone. Now they were.With Cas’s wings gone Dean finds a way to bring Cas comfort again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Humanities Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, it's me! We're pretending Cas never got kicked out of the bunker because I can't with that whole situation.

Everything was so different being human. 

The cool breeze would ruffle under layers of clothing chilling down to the bone. Bumps would cover every inch of skin the breeze touched. 

The sun was somehow brighter, more blinding but it brought warmth and stability. A sense that even though life isn't constant the rising sun would always be. 

The smells were duller he had to get closer to smell Dean’s cheap soap radiating from his body. 

But the tastes were different to it was smooth, crunchy, millions of euphoric tastes like smells had been before. No longer just molecules. 

The sounds were different louder sometimes more annoying, he couldn’t hear over them. But there was music, Dean showed him it was melodic and it made him feel. 

The pain was more painful, it hurt more when he got hurt. Harsh words from the ones he loved created a lump in his throat, burned behind his eyes. 

But the love was different too. He couldn’t control his rapid heartbeat or sweat on his palms. It burned just as bright for Dean but it was harder to manage. 

Everything as a human was just different, he couldn’t understand things. He was in pain a lot of the time. He lost everything he’d know. 

The most painful was losing his wings, they had been burnt and twisted from saving Dean from hell but they were never completely gone. Now they were. 

They no longer sat heavily behind him. He could no longer find comfort in their warmth. 

They no longer showed his power his strength, he was just weak and wingless. 

—————

Cas was still the same Cas he’d always been even now, even human. Dorky, adorable, but also fierce and powerful. 

Dean had noticed the change though in his mood. The things he said, no one else seemed to notice but Dean did. 

Dean watched the way he walked now, the meagerness of how he talked. How he would stretch his back and sigh. 

When he hesitated to sit down and then slump down when he did. 

“Cas” Dean questioned one morning watching Cas walk into the kitchen with a dejected expression “what is the matter” 

Cas accepted a cup of coffee from Dean. He shrugged his shoulders “nothing”

“Don’t give me that I’m fine speech” Dean huffed, pointing to the table. They both sat at the table with the coffee in front of them. 

Cas took a sip, “it’s just, I’m human now and things are different” 

Dean paused for a minute mulling over what he said “Being human it can be hard, but you know you always have Sam, and... me” 

“I know it’s just I don’t feel powerful anymore. I lost my wings. There’s nothing to...” Cas paused Dean wasn’t one for chick flick moments. 

But to his surprise, He nodded persuading Cas to continue talking.

“Nothing to comfort me” he finished but it was barely a whisper still Dean heard. 

He rubbed his hand over the stubble that was forming on his chin “what do you mean”

“I mean before when I had my wings I had them there to tuck around me and hug me if you will” Cas explained clasping his hands together, gauging if he should continue based on Dean’s reaction. 

Dean understood Cas could always hug himself “Listen Cas that’s why humans hug, kiss, and... just it’s why we touch so much”

“I see that now” Cas nodded, but he still didn’t seem content. “It’s just my wings showed I was an angel that I was powerful. They were part of me and I just miss them.”

Dean stood up holding out his arms “come’re if you ever feel down, just pat my shoulder” 

Dean watched his eyes widen, but none the less he got up falling into Dean's arms. 

“I’ve got an idea for the other” Dean whispered as they melted into each other.

“Oh” 

“Don’t worry for now” he rubbed circles on his back. Dean knew the hug was a bit too long and felt a bit too good for friends but he couldn’t breakaway. 

Cas didn’t break away either burying his face deeper in Dean's neck. Dean was Cas’s wings for now. 

“Ah ahem” Sam coughed from the doorway, Dean pulled away blushing slightly. Looking at Sam’s startled moose face “good morning” 

“Good morning Sam” Cas nodded shuffling back to his coffee. 

Sam gave Dean a knowing look before going to get his own coffee. Dean shook his head, squinting his eyes before rejoining Cas at the table.

—————

For a few weeks, Cas would pat Dean’s shoulder and he would warmly embrace him. A few times it was at an awkward time, and Dean would wait, narrowly avoiding Sam’s judgment. 

Dean was no idiot and neither was Sam. He had told Sam a few years after he realized he loved Cas. Sam would always tell him to “come clean” but he couldn’t take that chance. 

Finally, they had a break between cases, a few days. Dean grinned looking at the photo on his phone. 

“Cas” he knocked on Cas’s door, giddy with excitement. 

The door swung open revealing a rumpled Cas in a tee-shirt, and sweats. Dean still hadn’t gotten used to seeing him so human and without so many layers. Though he still insisted on wearing the trench coat when he went out of the bunker. 

“Yes, Dean” Cas greeted him, it was unusual for Dean to be up this early, let alone happy about it. 

“You know how we talked about your wings a few weeks back?”

Cas frowned remembering “Do you not like the hugging” 

“Um... no that’s not it” Dean scrambled “I actually have an idea about how you miss them” 

“What’s that,” he asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Um” Dean licked his lips looking at Cas’s bare arms “do you trust me”

Cas didn’t even hesitate for a moment “of course Dean”

“Good then let’s go” 

——————

Cas didn’t ask questions he just sat beside Dean listening to music as he sat in the impala. 

Dean parked the car outside a nice tattoo parlor, Cas scrunched his eyebrows. He tilted his head to the side “I don’t understand” 

“Trust me” 

Cas nodded following Dean inside. The parol smelled of ink and cleanser, it was neatly covered in pictures of tattoos. Little stations set up with chairs and tattoo needles. 

“I’m getting you a tattoo” Dean revealed, a tad anxious. Both of them right inside the doorway waiting for someone to meet them. 

“Oh,” Cas looked afraid, taking a small step back, but also determined. 

“If you want” Dean added. 

Cas looked at him for a moment, he knew Dean would never do anything he wouldn’t love “were at” 

“Your back and arms” he ran his hand over the spots, “I tell you what you get to pick out one for me too”

Dean managed to scrape together some money they had scammed from people along with some from Jody and Donna for Cas. At this point, he felt like everyone knew. 

“Really” Cas exclaimed like an excited puppy. 

“Yeah just make it small” Dean grumbled but still smiled. 

Dean gave the tattoo artist what he wanted for Cas’s appointment while Cas picked out a small tattoo for Dean. 

“I want this right here” Cas showed the other artist the image keeping it hidden from Dean. He traced a circle on the back of his right shoulder blade. 

Dean couldn’t help but ogle at Cas when he removed his shirt, he felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Dean cast his eyes to the floor removing his own top. 

He could feel Cas’s eyes burning a hole in his chest as well. The tattoo artists just coughed getting both of their attention, both of them lightly blushing. 

They were there for hours, Dean’s didn’t take to long as it was no bigger than that of a half-dollar coin. But Cas’s was large spanning the whole day. 

Dean left only once to get them food returning much to Cas’s relief. The whole time he sat beside him, talking and letting him hold his hand when it hurt really bad. 

“How long have you boys been together,” the old scruffy artist - Teviel -who had worked on Dean asked, as the woman - Maxienne - finished up the last bits of Cas tattoo. 

“Oh we’re not-“ Dean started only to be cut off by Cas. 

“Years” 

Dean snapped his eyes to Cas who seemed unbothered clearly not understanding the question. 

“Well, you sure make a fine couple” at that Dean pulled his hand away. 

Cas paled slightly realizing what Teviel meant, but let out a disappointed huff losing Dean’s hand. Dean just laughed it off trying to ease the tension, placing his hand back in Cas’s own. 

“Look at your first Dean,” Cas said albeit anxious to see his own. He watched Dean walk to the mirror looking at the tattoo. 

“Really dude” Dean chuckled looking at the small bee that sat right on his shoulder blade. Something wholly Cas, now he would always have him there. 

“Do you not like it” Cas looked ashamed and almost afraid “right where I place my hand when I need comfort”

Dean filled with warmth at Cas’s sincerity “I like it I do it reminds me of you, now get your angelic ass over here and look I’m getting tired” 

He slipped back on his shirt as Cas ambled over, looking into the mirror. Cas gasped tracing his fingers over the wings running attaching where his shoulder blades met. The longest feathers running down to his elbows. Angel wings. 

His eyes filled with tears, he turned around throwing his arms around Dean. Dean stumbled back but caught both of them before they could fall. 

“I love them, Dean, thank you” he whispered against Dean’s neck, causing tingles to run all over his body. 

Once they had settled the money situation and got back into the impala they were both still smiling. 

“Now you have wings again” 

Cas couldn’t help but smile wider “thank you,” he said again. He could still see the tips of black from the corners of his eyes reminding him they would always be there. 

“I know their not as angelic as your own, and that they are not perfect but I hope they will do” 

“Their perfect, but I still get hugs right,” he asked timidly, he wanted more but Dean never seemed to be ready. 

“Of course anytime you need” dean smirked starting baby and heading for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? This was supposed to be the end but I have more than one chapter of ideas. Also this is based off of Destiel art that had Cas with wings tattooed on his back and I just had too. 
> 
> Thanks for the read! Stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
